danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuya Aoshima
is one of the main protagonists in the Danball Senki series and one of the main supporting characters in the Danball Senki W series. Background Kazuya Aoshima, Ban Yamano and Ami Kawamura were close friends since childhood. As best friends, they share many things in common and he's very knowledgeable about LBX. Its implied that he has parents, but prefers to hang out at Maya's shop, particularly when he wants to close himself to the outside world. Appearance Kazuya appears with kinky, ginger hair tied to the back as a ponytail, and has dark, cerulean eyes. He wears a baby blue jacket, a white dress shirt with its collar popped and red tie, a pair of black pants and black dress shoes. In his first appearance in W, he is shown wearing a cyan polo tank top, two dress shirts (white and pale blue) with both collars popped, black pants and black dress shoes. He also ties his ponytail a bit higher. After rejoining with Ban and the others, he changed his hairstyle from ponytail to stand-up dreads sporting a green headband. He wears black tank top, khaki pants, green armbands, pair of black boots and looks more masculine. He also has a scar-like mark on his right cheek. In WARS sketches he has less dreadlocks and is seen wearing grey t-shirt, black vest, green pants and googles on his neck. Personality In original series Kazuya appears to be friendly to those around him, but also unconfident and gives up very fast when it comes to matters too difficult to deal with. Thus he will never hesitate to act harsh to those who attract harm towards his friends. This behavior was shown towards Jin Kaidou when he was siding with his adopted grandfather's evil agenda. But the latter will eventually subside as Jin proved himself as one of Ban's comrades. In W series Kazu disappears for a long period of time after being kidnapped by Detector. With the revelation of Detector's identity and the true motive of his plans, Kazu rejoins his friends and the Seekers. He's gotten more muscular, more confident, and became a stronger fighter. While his role isn't as prevalent as the original series, he's still a key player in stopping Mizel. Chronology Season 1 Aoshima Kazuya, also known as Kazu, is shown in the season in an LBX shop with Ban and Ami and is played out through the season as one of Ban's good friends to battle with. During their usual visit to the Kitajima Model Shop, he battles Ban and his rental Musha with his own Trooper and loses. However, he jokes and yet questions Ban’s mother allowing his ownership of an LBX after his father’s disappearance. The next day, his cowardice shows when he notices Ban, Ami, and Ryuu, another kid from their class, searching for information about Hanzou and his gang. However, he refuses and advices them to let the situation go. Eventually, he assists Ban and Ami against the Devas after Ryuu and Buld, Tetsuo and Nazuu, and even Riko and Queen are eliminated during their three on three battle. Kazu sends out Warrior and uses his tracker to sense the location of Kinji’s LBX by utilizing a magnetic bomb to stun and cancel out Mad Dog’s Camouflage Attack Function so Ban can finish him off afterwards. The defeated Devas run off and he joins Ban and Ami into entering Gouda’s hangout in the slums behind the school. Things get a little more serious during their discovery of the Achilles Frame's thief. Because of Ban’s lack of experience with an Armor Frame, he warns Ban to stay back in the battle until he gains full understanding of Achilles’ movements. In the meantime, he sets up Warrior to battle at mid range and improve its accuracy. When his LBX Warrior got destroyed by Hanzou Gouda when the group of friends were trying to get the Achilles armor back from him. Kazu tells his friends not to worry about Warrior’s destruction as it was his choice to help them out before walking away. Later the same night, he sulks at the riverbank, regretting his participation in the battle. He got very depressed about it. Then he started looking for a new LBX, but somehow this one stall he went to during the episodes was a trap, ending up being controlled by Innovator and using Egypt in a battle against Ban, who wins the battle, getting Kazu back to normal. Unsure about using Knight frames after the destruction of his Warrior, his friends all suggest the other LBX types for him to use: Strider, Brawler, Panzer, and Wild, all of which except the latter he gives a dismissive response to until they step outside. Later, the group of friends were called by a mysterious man named Takuya Uzaki. After bringing them to a coffee shop named Blue Cats Coffee, he was reluctantly asked to do a mission related to the prime minister who they revealed was targeted by Innovator and after Ren Hiyama introduces him to receive a new LBX named Hunter, he questions his participation in the battle. The night before the parade, he practices with Hunter's abilities. While amazing, he hasn't perfected Hunter's shots. The next day, Kazu meets up with Ban and Ami. They agree to help him practice before the parade, but Lex's spies confirm that the parade is starting early, forcing him to get started on stopping the assassination earlier than expected. In episode 6, he follows the two after they determine the locations of Assassin. When they reach the building, Kazu rushes ahead into the elevator while Ban and Ami deal with enemy Deqoos. After running up stairs, he reaches the rooptop, Kazu and Hunter locate the LBX. Without being noticed by Assassin, he regains composure and fires, destroying it in one hit. Much to his shock, Kazu realizes that the LBX was a dummy that Jackal planted and smashes it into the ground in anger. Once Takuya finds the true assassin at Holiday Building, Ban asks him to snipe Assassin, but he remains doubtful. With his friends encouragement, he reluncantly agrees. He struggles to fire, but as Jackal gains a perfect aim at Zaizen, Kazu and Hunter shoot and destroys Assassin's rifle. Assassin reveals a second rifle and fires at Hunter, forcing him to hide uncover. With his worriness at an all time low, his attempts to stop Prime Minister end in failure. Once he remembers that Ami, Ban, and Hunter are his team, he regains his confidence, he destroys the backup rifle as Ami and Ban reach the building. He meets them at the bottom of the building where they learn that Ban's father is alive. In episode 7, he's told by Takuya and Ren the truth behind the disappearance of Professor Yamano. Annoyed that he got involved in something deep, he’s told that his Hunter was most likely created by the Professor to support Achilles, and by extension, Ban. When he finds out through Ami that Takuya and Ren have not told them that Ban's father is being stored at Angel Star, he becomes annoyed that they don't trust the three in spite of proving themselves against the Innovator's plan before. As Ami searches for information about Angel Star, Kazu laughs off many of the results they find. On suggestion from Ban, he tries searching for it in a different language until Ryuu's arrival and overly long of the company gives the trio a clue. Afterwards, they infilrate Angel Star, where they battle Deqoos in Kamiya Craft's air ducts. He sends out Hunter to aid Achilles, who ends up being saved by Kunoichi. After defeating the other Deqoos, they continue onward, only to meet a security LBX: Inbit In episode 8, he and his friends battle it. Kazu uses Hunter to fire at it, but Inbit retaliates with it’s blasters and gets close to deflect his rifle and knock Hunter down to the ground. Kazu starts the question the possibility of Inbit being artificially intelligent, only to reluctantly agree once he’s outmatched. He formulates a plan with Ban and Ami to bypass Inbit, but gets mad at Ami when she berates him for only saying that his role “might” help. Their second plan works, while Ban and Ami use Achilles and Kunoichi distract him at close range, Kazu has Hunter shoot Inbit's camera eye. Kazu toots his own horn thanks to Ban's encouragement, only to be slighty annoyed when Ami replies that it was a team effort. The three continue to battle Deqoos, eventually overhearing a conversation between Heiji Krishima and Togorou Kamiya about the whereabouts of Ban's father. He joins his friends to search in the lowest layer of Kamiya Craft, where they are surprised by a gigantic bulldozer: Ishideus. As Ishideus attacks with it’s crane arm, Kazu chooses to fight with no options left, but upon being attacked themselves, they aim to reach higher. He notices that the machine is only after Achilles. He uses Hunter to try and shoot down the wheels, but it fails due to the bulldozer’s strong firepower. Ishideus fires a laser, which breaks their platform and nearly causes them to fall. During the battle, he ultimately chooses to stay with Ban. When they work on a solution to destroy to the camera, he saves Achilles by unlocking Stinger Missiles, damaging the main eye so Ban and Achilles can attack the side lenses. When Achilles is in danger, Pandora arrives to assist them, but he remains skeptical of its allegiance when Pandora throws Achilles onto a forklit holding a engine in a container. His friends determine a new plan of attack with Pandora's help, but Kazu points out the plan sounds to risky to actually work and asks Ban if they can trust it. With no option, he decides to try it. Heiji throws a container at Achilles, but Kazu instantly responds with Stinger Missiles to destroy it. Eventually, his Hunter gets knocked away from the fight, but watches Ban defeat Ishideus. He's surprised as Ren and Takuya arrive to help them escape. In the car, Kazu tries to reassert Ban that they'll find another lead to reunite him with his father and listens to Ren and Takuya's explanation upon not informing them about Angel Star. Jin Kaidou arrives at the school, which he catches sight of in his own classroom, talking about the new transfer student. Ami and Ban tell him about Jin's lack of social tact, but Kazu attributes this as most transfer students act that similarly before agreeing with Ami to go to Blue Cats to gain more information about Angra Visdas. During the Angra Visdas tournament, he got through his first round after nearly being blindsided by his opponent crying to get Kazuya to drop his guard. Angry, Kazu took him down in one shot. In the second round, he defeated his opponent in one shot. Before Ban's semi-final match, he promised that they would battle in the finals. However, he eventually lost to Jin Kaidou in the semi finals. In spite of his loss, he continued to support Ban in his best friend's final match. In Artemis, he watched the battles in A Block, impressed with Rex and Hanzou's victories, and stunnned by their losses against Jin. In B Block, he commented that Masked J's style evoked similarities to a performance. Afterwards, he and the trio went to the waiting room filled with the opponents in C Block, admitting the tense atmosphere and that he'd would usually want to be the on asking for people's autographs. Instead, Ryuu does it much to the three's dismay. Him and Ban were sent out to battle the American Champions and he proceeded in defeating Johnny’s Ortega in the first round of C Block, and won alongside his team members until they reached the finals against Team Morigani. At first, Kazu was the first to recklessly place Hunter in danger and needed Achilles and Kunoichi to bail him out. Once they escaped, his Hunter and Kunoichi ran around in what appeared to be leading Keita's team away from Achilles but it turns out to be just Achilles' shield as Kazu fires at Keita attempting to eliminate him. However, he ends up eliminating Kouji who sacrifices Buld to save Keita's Warrior. With one eliminated, he gets Hunter to reach high ground and starts sniping Reina and Keita, and Reina decides to deal with him. Kunoichi reaches the platform and knocks away Hunter's rifle, but Kazu retaliates with Hunter kicking Kunoichi into the air and Break Over Reina's LBX with his hissatsu function, Stinger Missiles. With his weapon gone, Kazu takes Reina's lance and Hunter charges with his team to defeat Warrior but he ends up being eliminated alongside Ami due to Keita using Trident. At the end of the Artemis Tournament, he hugged Ban for winning. In episode 28, Kazu and Hunter stop the Innovator’s attempts to break into Tiny Orbit with the help of Ami and her new LBX Pandora. He alongside the others journey to Akibahara kingdom to find Otacross. As everyone clears the trials, Otacross challenges Ban, Kazu and Amy In a three on battle against his ZX units. They combine into Perfect ZX3. Kazu tries to blast Perfect ZX3 with the Huntsman rifle but it fails. Otacross activates Mega Thunder Cross, but in Kazu sacrifices Hunter to save Odin and Pandora. He apologizes to Ban Ami, telling them “it’s the only thing I could do right”. Thankfully, episode 29 reveals that he shot Perfect ZX3’s motor function, leaving it open for Odin and Pandora to defeat him. While the others practice for Akibahara he and Ami prepare by training at the Kitajama Model Shop. Hunter fires at Pandora and eventually stops. It’s part of his trap by leaving the Huntsman Rifle where Pandora and Ami can’t see so he can use a sneak attack, but Ami catches onto the idea at the last second and kicks Hunter away. He explains that since his rifle was ineffective during their matches with Otacross and Hades, focusing on close range could improve his efforts. In episode 33, Kazu and Kin fight together in the second round of Akibahara Kingdom against Ota Black and Ota Pink. When Ota Pink/Bilinbird V runs to Jin’s LBX out of love for his coolness, Kazu takes the opportunity to lock on to her LBX perfectly and has Fenrir finish off her LBX with Hawk Eye Drive. He laughs at Jin’s complete seriousness dealing with his opponents antics. In episode 34, he, Ami, and Jin face off against Ban’s team. Kazu reveals that Ami helped train him in close combat and uses that against Hakai-OZ and Odin. The latter traps Fenrir in debris from the stadium, but he breaks free as Daiki and Hanzou are eliminated. Kazu uses his LBX to get ready to defeat Ban, but Ban uses Gungnir and defeats his LBX alongside his team. He congratulates Ban on making it to the final battle. During the siege on Tiny Orbit in episodes 36 and 37, he, Ami, and Ban provide backup as the last defense on the staircase. After the Innovator's army gets past the first line, Ami notices the pattern that the AI of the Inbits are processed on, so they have to have a pattern. Using that logic, Kazu works with the others and uses Hawk Eye Drive. As the Innovators send the fort tank Bardoma as a last resort, he heads with Ami and Gouda up to the fourth floor in order to protect Yagami and the agents. Season 2 In Episode 1 (W), he and Ami were waiting for Ban in TokioSIA to watch the Tiny Orbit's latest announcement. With the reveal of Achilles Deed, he became excited and wanting to have a battle, so they planned to go to Kitajama Model Shop. All off a sudden, the event got interrupted when the brainjacked LBXs rampaged TokioSIA, and Kazu with Ban and Ami fought against them. Using laser rifles in tandem with Odin, the two were able to destroy a large number of LBX, but as Achilles Deed begun leading the LBX, the trio split up and quickly became overwhelmed. Unfortunately, his Fenrir got destroyed through an assualt of enchaned Ortegas and Warriors, with one stabbing Fenrir as the finishing attack. Proceeding those events, a shocked Kazu was gassed and kidnapped by Detector along with Ami. While Ami has already been saved by Ban and his crew, his location is yet unknown. In Episode 29, Kazu reappears as a Slave Player in Camberlin with a new appearance during a battle between fellow Slave Player Asuka and NICS members Ban Yamano and Hiro Oozara only to turn against Asuka, breaking-over her Vampire Cat thus freeing her from enslavement. It was revealed that he was brainjacked, until an accident short-circuited his collar, thus he was not controlled like the others. Understanding the masked man's identity and Detector's true nature, he assisted the masked man from his own will, all the while assisting Ban against the true enemy. Throughout the rest of the series, he along with his friends attempt to try and stop Hiyama Mami's plan to take over the world, which she thought was her brothers, Lex's, dieing wish. Ban and Hiro managed to stop and defeat her LBX Zeus and then convinced Hiyama that Lex's dieing wish was not to destroy the world. After they completed their mission, they all went back to their regular lives. Kazu along with Ami and Asuka participated in a special lecture on LBX's at the assembly stage at 15th Street's park, to try and promote everyone to use LBX's and that they're safe and fun. After that, there was news about a new LBX rampage, and a strange LBX was shown at every scene from the rampages. Soon after they found out it was Mizel's doing, and was the one controlling the LBX's. He and Ami are on the run from Vectors, and she drives the two into a corner of another building, where Kazu snipes them with Achilles Deed. As one gets close to ghostjacking his LBX, he’s saved by Kirito, and follows suit saving his Fenrir Flame from being attacked. The two find their LBX surrounded by more Vectors until Mizel stops them, announcing his plans to the world. In episode 47, Kazu joins Ban, Ami, Kazu, Jin, Junichirou and Yagami to uncover the research data for the AX-000 at the primary Innovator’s base that was deleted. Surprised at Yoshimitsu’s secret emergency escape passage for not being flashy, he enters with them, splitting up with Ami, Ban, and his father to reach the control room from the right. In episode 48, Kazu obtained the Luminous Shooter from Kensuke Yuuki of Tiny Orbit and used it to defeat and destroy Ban's LBX after it had been brainjacked by Vector. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W In the crossover movie, he appears along with the whole team to try and stop the LBX invasion controlled by San in the Holy Road stadium. After Ban, Hiro and the others rescue Fran, he and Ami disappeared because Fran erased them when Ban and Hiro walked first, leaving Kazuya and Ami to walk behind, giving Fran time to erase them. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Kazuya, he needs to be defeated first in the Under-Ranking Battles. After doing so, he will be available on the LBX Player List. He will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 100 *SC Cost: 50050 *Specialty Weapons: **Rifle Style **Gun Style *LBX: Hunter *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 50 **Strider: 50 **Brawler: 50 **Wild: 100 Hissatsu functions Danball Senki Wars *'Quick Snipe' (Initial) *'Bolt Cross' (Initial) *'Beam Shot' (LV 5) *'Bloody Rain' (LV 9) *'Laser Cutter' (LV 13) *'Rise Shot' (LV 17) *'Heat Fence' (LV 21) *'Rain Bullet' (LV 25) *'Hawk Eye Drive' (LV 29) *'Triple Energy Bomb' (LV 33) *'Satellite Laser' (LV 37) *'Gravity Sphere' (LV 41) *'Flame Burst' (LV 45) *'Black Storm' (LV 49) *'Hellfire' (LV 54) *'Great Bomber' (LV 60) Trivia *Kazuya's new facial appearance in the W season, resembles Crow Hogan from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. *It was never explained why Kazu changed his image during W season. *Kazu's emotional state in the mission to stop Prime Minister's Zaizen's assassination are different in the anime and the video game. In the video game, he was calm and collected about the whole situation whereas in the anime, his confidence had reached an all time long and Ami & Ban had to convince him otherwise. *Ironically, during season one, Kazu used Gun style with his first LBX, but throughout the series, all his LBX post Warrior have used Rifle Style. The reverse situation occurred in W where after Fenrir was destroyed, he used Gun Style until he got the Luminous Shooter. *He shares his first name with Ichinose Kazuya, a supporting chatacter in Inazuma Eleven series. Category:LBX players Category:Male Characters Category:Seeker Category:Protagonists Category:Detector Category:Slave Player Category:NICS Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Game Playable Characters Category:Tournament Participants